Tales In Dillydale Characters
These are the list of characters added to The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale, ''that didn't appear in ''The Mr. Men Show. A few of the character designs are inspired from Percyfan94. Characters from the books * Mr. Greedy - Mr. Greedy keeps his purple color and his fattened oval shape, however, he now wears red sneakers. He speaks in a deep, pig-like voice. He is best friends with Mr. Messy and Mr. Skinny. * Mr. Rush - Mr. Rush keeps his triangular shape and his purple color. He wears a yellow cowboy hat and red sneakers. He speaks in an Australian accent. He is best friends with Mr. Bump and Mr. Strong, and has a friendly rivalry with Miss Daredevil. He may have a crush on Little Miss Quick. * Mr. Uppity - Mr. Uppity keeps his bean-like shape and his mahogony color. He keeps his monocle and top hat, but now his top hat has a silver stripe running across it. He is sometimes seen carrying an umbrella around. He is best friends with Mr. Mean. Depending on the episode, he can be friends with Mr. Rude (because he is mean like him and also sees everyone in Dillydale as "imbecils"), or enemies with him (because of Mr. Rude's bad manners). He is the wealthiest person in Dillydale and has the biggest house out of everyone, but no one actually likes him because of how rude and stuck-up he is. He speaks in a posh British accent. * Mr. Mean - Mr. Mean keeps his oval shape, his sky blue color, his yellow nose and his visible ears, but now has a unibrow and wears a black necktie. * Mr. Crosspatch - Mr. Crosspatch keeps his red color and his oval shape. He still has his bandage on his face, but now wears boxing gloves. He doesn't seem to have any friends, because everyone in Dillydale is too afraid to go near him. Mr. Crosspatch dislikes everyone, especially Mr. Rude. He spends most of his time alone at Mr. Strong's Fitness Center, working out. He speaks in a Brooklyn accent. * Mr. Miserable - Like in the books, Mr. Miserable looks similar to Mr. Happy, but instead of being yellow, he is now grey. His personality is similar to Sadness from Inside Out. In Tales in Dillydale, he is Mr. Happy's cousin. His catchphrase is "That's really depressing." * Mr. Grumble - Mr. Grumble keeps his shape and his purple color, but he now has a unibrow, wears a red necktie, a light green fedora, and blue sneakers, and may or may not be seen with a toothpick in his mouth. He is best friends with Mr. Grumpy, and has a one-sided rivalry with Mr. Bump. He speaks in a Boston accent. His catchphrase is "I hate this town..." * Mr. Chatterbox - Mr. Chatterbox keeps his shape and color, and his blue sneakers, but now he has tuff of shaggy blonde hair on his head and wears a dark green baseball cap. He is the older brother of Miss Chatterbox. He speaks in a surfer accent (corresponding to Miss Chatterbox's valley girl accent). * Little Miss Bad - Litle Miss Bad looks the same as she did in the books, but now her pigtails are shaped to resemble devil horns. She is best friends with Miss Naughty, Miss Trouble, and Mr. Mischief. Her most prominant rivalry is with Little Miss Sunshine. She may have a crush on Mr. Rude. Her catchphrase is "I can't help being bad, it's just in my DNA!" * Little Miss Stubborn - Little Miss Stubborn now has Mr. Stubborn's shape, has black hair similar to Miss Magic's, and is a darker shade of purple, but keeps her blue shoes and blue nose. She is the older sister to Mr. Stubborn and is stubborn like him, however she is less stubborn than her brother and even gets annoyed with him at times, especially regarding his catchphrase. She has the same accent as her brother has. * Mr. Adventure - Mr. Adventure looks the same as he does in his books. He is best friends with Mr. Brave and Miss Daredevil. He speaks in a Southern accent. * Mr. Sneeze - Mr. Sneeze keeps his red nose, but now has a round shape, glasses, red sneakers, and short, spikey white hair. Whenever he sneezes, he briefly gets his original shape. He speaks in a nasally, congested-sounding voice. Mr. Rude doesn't like him because of his constant sneezing, and derisively refers to Mr. Sneeze as a "plague". However he seems to good friends with Mr. Bump and Miss Calamity, because they hang around each other a lot at the hospital. * Mr. Worry - Mr. Worry looks the same as he did in the original books. He and Mr. Nervous are good friends, and he doesn't like Miss Naughty and her friends because of all the trouble they cause, and avoids Miss Scary because he's worried she might scare him. He lives in a house that is adjusted to be as safe as possible. His catchphrase is, "Ohh, I'm dreading something really horrible!" * Little Miss Tiny - Little Miss Tiny keeps her pink color, her round shape, and her blue bow, but now she has freckles and orange hair tied up in a ponytail. She speaks in an Irish accent. She and Mr. Small may be in love with each other. She is best friends with Little Miss Curious, as Mr. Small is with Mr. Nosey. * Little Miss Shy - Little Miss Shy looks almost the same as in the books, but her hair is thicker. She and Mr. Quiet may be in love with each other. Her voice is similar to Fluttershy's voice from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Little Miss Scatterbrain - Little Miss Scatterbrain looks the same as she did in the books. She is the younger sister of Mr. Scatterbrain. She speaks in a New York accent like him. Her best friend is Mr. Dizzy. * Mr. Clever - Mr. Clever keeps his orange color and his glasses, though his nose is smaller and now dark orange, he no longer has visible ears, and he wears green sneakers. He wears a hat similar to Mr. Grumpy's. He believes that Miss Magic's abilities have a scientific explanation behind them, and because of that, Miss Magic doesn't like him. He owns a laboratory underneith his house where he conducts science experiments and builds contraptions. Miss Helpful occasionally works as his lab assistant. * Mr. Daydream - Mr. Daydream keeps his cloud shape, though now he wears pink slippers and a blue night cap, even during the daytime. He is good friends with Mr. Lazy. New Characters